<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deeper connection by MIShadow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272280">Deeper connection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIShadow/pseuds/MIShadow'>MIShadow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NieR: Automata (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends, Gen, Headcanon, Minor 2B/9S (NieR: Automata), Platonic Female/Female Relationships, sibling-like relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:13:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIShadow/pseuds/MIShadow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>2B's final moments are at hand, however, an unlikely friend steps in and saves her from the almost inevitable death.<br/>Now 2B must learn to live away from all other androids and most importantly 9S.. All that, while growing closer to the same android, who was her enemy and whom she had hated...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>2B &amp; A2 (NieR: Automata)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Virus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello again, back for another NieR: Automata fanfic!<br/>This is mostly the result of one of my personal headcanons regarding two of three the main characters.<br/>Anyway, I believe that's enough of a spoiler, hope this will be enjoyable to read or something.</p><p>(Also, takes place during route C)<br/>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her seemingly endless journey from the Flooded city, to the abandoned mall was certainly an agonizing one. With each step she took, 2B could feel her systems failing or shutting down, while her mind was getting slowly corrupted more and more by some damn logic virus.<br/>
Despite gradually losing her mind, she was still enough in her senses to think straight and in her head, she was revising everything she could remember from the last few hours:</p><p>First was the logic virus hitting all the YoRHa-androids during their assault on the City ruins, herself included. Luckily 9S managed to hack her and remove the virus before it was too late.<br/>
Her and 9S trying to fight against and take out all the infected androids and eventually blowing themselves up via a black box detonation, it was their last resort against the overwhelming amount of the infected androids.<br/>
Waking up in the Bunker and explaining the situation to The Commander, who didn't believe them at first, but quickly changed her mind after all androids there got infected too.<br/>
The entire Bunker falling under the virus and all of YoRHa turning against them.<br/>
Escape from the Bunker and hearing 6O thank 2B for her flowers in a distored voice. It was something that broke 2B's heart, Operator 6O was a great operator but even greater friend.<br/>
Her and 9S escaping in time, though having to leave the Commander there, and the seeing Bunker blowing up.<br/>
Then taking over 9S' flight unit and sending him away, while she herself crashed to the Flooded city, and here we are. Running against the clock, or to be more precise, the virus.</p><p>2B had two exact thoughts "Why the hell did all of this happen, where did the virus come from, and why now? and "Please end this agony."<br/>
She didn't want to think that the Bunker, Commander, 6O, and all of YoRHa were gone now, reduced to nothing but atoms.<br/>
2B's agonizing journey took her back to the all-familiar City ruins, where it drastically began to slow down, thanks to the virus causing more and more malfunctions and internal damage to her systems.</p><p>Fortunately for her, Pod 042 had found a safe place where the virus wouldn't spread to other androids. The abandoned mall, if she could make it there, she could die there in peace, without having to worry about other androids getting infected.</p><p>2B hoped 9S wouldn't find her and try to help, since there was a huge risk of him getting infected in the midst as well, which in the worst case would lead to the Resistance androids getting infected as well.<br/>
Though at the same time, 2B hoped that he would make it in time and hopefully cure her virus by whatever means possible.<br/>
She had done a smart move earlier by taking over 9S' flight unit and sending him away, while she let her own one crash into the Flooded city district. Or was it so smart after all, since now 9S was God-knows how far away from her and most likely wouldn't make it in time.</p><p>Despite being useful and helpful most of the time, even Pod 042 was completely helpless right now, since it didn't have any medication, nor healing programs equipped at the moment.<br/>
All it could do, was follow 2B, while she almost sluggishly made her may to the abandoned mall.<br/>
Hell, it couldn't even protect its assigned unit, since 2B's FFCS-combat protocols were down, and she herself was in no condition to fight at all.<br/>
The Pod however, managed to inform 9S' own Pod-unit, Pod 153 about the current situation to make sure that 9S was at least aware of what was going on with 2B.</p><p>---</p><p>Speaking of 9S, after landing to the City ruins, he couldn't help but wonder, why would 2B do that? Why would she take over his flight unit and send him away and take on all the flying androids by herself, forcing him to land to the other side of the City ruins?<br/>
Was it to draw the corrupted units' fire to herself and take them out all at once, or to make sure 9S didn't get shot down, or perhaps something completely different?<br/>
He wouldn't know and only had to guess everything, until he reunited with 2B, whenever that will be and wherever she was at the moment.<br/>
Neither him, nor his Pod had any sightings of 2B, or any hints of her current whereabouts.</p><p>It went on like that for a while, until Pod 153 received info from her partner, Pod 042, that 2B was in the City ruins, wandering towards the abandoned mall.<br/>
A real panic struck 9S as his Pod told him that 2B had gotten the logic virus, as she had caught it from her flight unit most likely during the crash. And worst of all, the virus had already, in just a matter of hours, developed to a state where it was nearly impossible to cure anymore.<br/>
"<em>Why is she wandering towards the shopping centre, what is she trying?</em>" 9S thought, completely unaware of 2B's objective. Or maybe not objective, perhaps 2B's attempt would sound more appropriate.<br/>
In truth, she was trying to reach the abandoned mall, where she would let the virus kill her, and if not, then take her own life and kill the virus as well.<br/>
After getting her exact location, 9S began making his way towards the mall, hoping he wouldn't be too late. Hoping, 2B hadn't died to the virus yet, or been killed by machines or corrupted androids, or worse...</p><p>---</p><p>First there was a huge explosion in the sky a few hours ago, then a loud crash was heard and scrap began falling out of the sky. And now?<br/>
Infected YoRHa-androids roaming everywhere, looking for any other surviving androids to infect or kill. What the hell was going on?<br/>
These were the exact thoughts of the rogue android known as A2, who had been in the Forest region while the aforementioned events had happened.<br/>
Soon after, infected androids were everywhere, probably looking for any other YoRHa-androids and seeking to kill or infect them.<br/>
Though A2 wasn't fazed by these androids, she was already pretty used to androids looking to kill her, she was a a fugitive after all, or at least according to YoRHa she was.<br/>
Coming out of her hideout in the forest, she grabbed her two Type-4O weapons, the sword and the blade, which were leaning against a wall, and put them to her back.<br/>
She was going to find out what exactly was going on, and was determined to kill any damn androids that got on her way...</p><p>---</p><p>2B was so close, so close to both losing her consciousness completely, and so close of getting to the mall, where she was originally headed.<br/>
Knowing this would most likely be the end of her story, she had set her mind on one thing, and one thing alone, she had to get to the mall alive, nothing else mattered right now.<br/>
On the bridge leading there, she had an internal failure which made her vision even blurrier and distorted than what it already was. There was no way she could make sense of her surroundings, much less the hud of her blindfold-visor.</p><p>Her misfortune didn't end there, awaiting her on the mall, were four infected YoRHa-androids ready to kill her.<br/>
She sloppily drew out her sword, she had to kill them before they, or the virus would do it. That way the virus wouldn't spread any further.<br/>
The androids charged at 2B, who only managed to block two of their strikes, and not even strike back, she was too weak for that now. Her vision blurry, limbs weak and systems failing or already down.<br/>
The last hit made her stagger a few steps backwards, towards the edge of the cliff she was on, and fall flat to the ground, only a few steps away from certain death. There was nothing she could do. This was it, the end of her.</p><p>Or it would have been, had a familiar long haired android not jumped in front of her and sliced the infected ones in half. It was A2, she had showed up just in time to save 2B, though there wasn't too much left of her to save anymore.<br/>
In any moment now, the logic virus would take full control of her, or most likely kill her, she wouldn't know, not that it mattered anymore.<br/>
2B weakly rose up, but fell again, groaning loudly. This got the older android's attention, as she walked up to her younger counterpart and watched 2B cut off her own blindfold with her sword.<br/>
"Guess this...is it..." She opened her eyes facing A2, them glowing red as a clear sign of the virus.<br/>
2B used all the strength she had left to strike her sword to the ground in front of A2<br/>
"These are...my memories." She slowly let go of the hilt, letting her hands swing limp on her sides. Struggling to say her final words to the android in front of her "Take care of everyone for me...A2", she knew A2 would do the right thing.<br/>
The older android looked at 2B, she was indeed something, she could't just let her die. No, not today.<br/>
"No, they are yours...Keep them." A2 looked at 2B, who was still on her knees, waiting to be put out of her misery. 2B began lifting her gaze, what did A2 just say, hear hearing was also failing, did she hear correctly?</p><p>Instead of picking up the <em>Virtuous Contract</em>, A2 walked closer to 2B and stretched her hand for the weak android, who was now looking at the hand, instead of being eyes closed.<br/>
"You're coming with me and living another day 2B..." A2 said, before pulling 2B up from the ground.</p><p>Fortunately for both of the androids, 2B's Pod had floated closer and A2 spotted it.<br/>
She took out a small capsule-like container and called out to Pod 042 "Hey toaster! Catch!"<br/>
She threw the container to 042, who caught it midair with its small claw-hands and observed the capsule, before stating<br/>
"Correction: I am not a toaster. I am Tactical support unit Pod 042, assigned to unit 2B."<br/>
A2 rolled her eyes and groaned in annoyance, she already hated this thing "Ugh, whatever. Look, it's a logic virus antidote, I want you to give it to her before she kicks the bucket!"</p><p>Pod did as it was told and converted the encapsuled antidote into a vaccine, but did nothing with it afterwards. It simply floated there idly.<br/>
A2 was getting impatient with the flying toaster, how long would such a simple task take "Well, are you gonna do something or just float there?!"<br/>
The Pod didn't reply to A2's voice, so she shouted again "Didn't you hear what I just said?!"<br/>
Finally, the Pod replied "Latest request was aknowledged, however, unit A2 lacks the authority to issue commands to this Pod."<br/>
"Are you kidding me?! What a useless piece of junk you are.." At this point, A2 was almost furious, 2B was dying and her Pod was currently the only one capable of helping, which it, of course didn't do.<br/>
Despite being barely in her consciousness and relying on A2's support, 2B managed to weakly stutter out "P-Pod command...protocols...shared w-with unit...A2..."<br/>
A2 glanced at her younger counterpart and hissed between her gritted teeth. Damnit, if she didn't do something quick, it would be too late "Apply the damn logic virus vaccine, now!"</p><p>The Pod spoke "New orders received and aknowledged. Applying the vaccine now."<br/>
It flew to 2B, who was begin supported by A2, and injected a small vaccine into her arm, unloading the vaccine into her systems.<br/>
2B expression went from pained to relaxed, and despite A2 supporting her, she fell to the ground, her body limp.</p><p>"What happened to her?!" A2 asked the Pod, voice half-angry and half-worried. She'd better be alive.<br/>
Pod 042 scanned 2B's body and systems and analyzed the damage done to her, both her systems and body. Almost fatal damage everywhere, however, all errors and corruption caused by the virus were returning to normal state.<br/>
"Analysis: 2B has gone into forced shutdown mode due to excessive strain on her body and systems. However, signs of a logic virus infection are rapidly decreasing and the virus will be completely destroyed in approximately 8 hours and 33 minutes. During said time unit 2B will stay in an unconscious state. Proposal: Move 2B to a safer location free of other lifeforms."</p><p>A2 nodded "At least we can agree on something. Come on, let's get 2B out of here." She began lifting the unconscious android to her back, but then had another idea, and gently laid 2B back on the ground. She grabbed 2B's <em>Virtuous Contract</em> with her right hand, and her hair with her left one, and with three swift, yet small and careful swings of the sword, she cut her to a short cut similar to 2B's and left the cut strands of hair lying to the cliff. Upon lifting 2B to her back, she was almost surprised, she didn't think 2B would be as light as she was, or at least she was not too heavy. A2 had gotten used to carrying usually heavy stuff during her years away from YoRHa, and since she and 2B were basically the same model and same physical build, she wasn't too heavy, nor difficult to carry. Not to forget they were androids after all.</p><p>A2 and Pod 042 headed back to the forest through the peaceful abandoned mall. Lucky for them there weren't any androids or machines there. A2 was of course carrying the unconscious 2B, and Pod 042 floating a step behind her on guard.<br/>
They were heading back to A2's hideout, which 042 wasn't aware of. They quickly passed the forest supply camp, which for some reason was empty, and dove deeper into the huge forest. Never mind the empty and apparently trashed camp, it could wait, right now they had a more important task at hand.<br/>
"<em>Come to think of it, me and 2B are not so different and since we're the same model...I guess it makes us what humans would call 'sisters', right? Ugh, what am I thinking, I have no time for this!</em>"<br/>
A2 shook her head, she was getting distracted by her thoughts, thoughts that hadn't occured ever before, this was the very first time something like that even crossed her mind. She didn't want to remind herself that she had a more important task right now, she had no time for distractions, at least not before she and Pod got back to her hideout, and not before 2B was safe and okay...</p><p>---</p><p>9S was fast approaching the last coordinates where 2B was detected by his Pod. Praying that no machine or infected android had killed her yet. Or that she hadn't done that herself, no, 2B was smarter than that, she wouldn't do anything like that without at least a warning, even though earlier she had taken over 9S' flight unit and sent him away without any kind of warning. But that was just to get him away from the attacking YoRHa-androids.<br/>
He and his Pod soon enough arrived to the front of the mall, but unlike they had thought, there was nothing, or no one, only a few dead YoRHa-corpses.<br/>
"These were the last known coordinates of unit 2B." Pod 153 stated.<br/>
9S looked around the area, no sign of 2B or any androids for that matter, except the corpses. She had to be somewhere around "Yeah I know, but I thought she was supposed to be here somewhere?"<br/>
Pod replied "Affirmative, unit 2B was last detected in these exact coordinates, however, approximately 12 minutes and 50 seconds ago, her Black Box-signal was lost."</p><p>"What?! B-but that's not possible, she can't be dead! What happened to her, did something kill her, or did the virus take her over, what happened?!" Then, he noticed something white on the ground, and upon a closer look, they looked like hair of some sort "<em>This looks like the hair of a YoRHa-android...could this be 2B's?</em>" He thought to himself.<br/>
Finally, his Pod spoke "Unknown. However, another Black Box-signal was also detected in these coordinates belonging to a YoRHa-type android."<br/>
At this point 9S wasn't sure if he should be relieved, worried, or angry at his Pod for not telling this earlier, he could have saved a lot of time by knowing this. Maybe there were some YoRHa-androids who weren't taken over by the virus, and maybe one of them had saved 2B!</p><p>"A YoRHa-android?! Why didn't you mention it earlier?!"<br/>
Pod replied "No further query was presented by unit 9S, hence no explanation was deemed necessary."</p><p>9S facepalmed and groaned very annoyed, he sometimes hated the Pods' logic and the way they think and function. But still, a YoRHa-android, who could it be, could 2B be with them, was 2B even alive, or dead like the Pod had said? There were so many questions in his mind right now. He managed to make one of his thoughts into words, perhaps the most important one of all of his thoughts, who was the other android?<br/>
"Never mind that, what about the other YoRHa-android signal, who does it belong to?"<br/>
Pod sat still for a moment, before speaking up "The other android signal belongs to the fugitive YoRHa-android known as A2."</p><p>9S' eyes widened under his blindfold visor, he gritted his teeth, letting out a low growl, and tightened his grip on <em>Cruel Oath</em>. It was A2, the same android he and 2B had faced in the Forest castle, to whom him and 2B had almost lost to. There was no question about it, A2 had killed 2B.<br/>
"A2...she killed 2B...That monster! <strong>A2!!</strong>" 9S yelled, voice full of sorrow and hatred "S-she'll pay for this...I will make her pay...A2,<strong> I'm gonna kill you!</strong>"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Still alive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So here it is, the 2nd chapter, after a long while though.<br/>This took way too long to write, mostly because of school and other stuff, but..uhh, oh well.<br/>Anyway, back to the story!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"All signs of logic virus infection have disappeared. Analysis: said virus has been destroyed. Now commencing the reboot of Unit 2B." 
After her systems had rebooted completely, 2B began waking up from her nearly 12 hour "slumber". It had taken 8 and half hours for the logic virus vaccine to fully work, and over 3 more hours for her body to reboot and wake up. She had fallen to her unconscious state after what happened at the abandoned mall a little over 12 hours ago.</p>
<p>Waking up, her head and parts of her body hurt, 2B slowly opened her eyes and looked kind of groggily around her, realizing she didn't have her blindfold visor on anymore. She was in a small stone room with two small windows on opposite walls, she was half laying half sitting against one of those walls. First and only thing she recognized was her Pod, which greeted in his usual tone
"Good morning 2B." 
2B was trying to make sense of everything around her, both the environment and what was going on, also why her Pod was here. She rose to a proper sitting position to get a better look at her surroundings 
"Pod? What...happened and...where Am I? Pod?"</p>
<p>The Pod replied "Unit 2B was infected with a logic virus approximately 14 hours 6 minutes ago, cause: corrupted YoRHa-flight unit. 2B needed to prevent the virus from spreading to other androids on Earth. Because of this, this Pod located a suitable location for isolation; the abandoned commercial facility. However, 2B came in contact with other infected androids and was saved by unit A2, after sharing Pod command permissions with her. Currently, we are in the Forest sector, near the castle of the Forest King.<br/>
"A2...Forest zone, huh?" 2B muttered to herself, starting to actually remember what the Pod was talking about. It was blurry and faint, but she could remember some things, but was soon distracted by the faint sound of heels clicking against the stone floor. The sound was seemingly approaching the room 2B and her Pod were in.<br/>
"So, looks like you're finally awake aren't you?" She heard a voice say. That voice, that sass, it was unmistakable. Into the room walked none other that A2, completely unarmed.</p>
<p>2B hastily grabbed her sword, which for her luck, was also leaning against the same wall she had. She quickly rose up, trying to rush to A2. She managed to take one step, before falling to her knees, her legs were too weak for standing up and ultimately failed her. A2 quickly lifted her hands towards 2B.<br/>
"Woah, easy there. The virus is dead, but the damage done to your body has gone nowhere, which means you should probably take it a little easier for a while now." 
2B dropped her gaze to the ground and sighed, A2 was more or less right, even though the virus was gone, the damage it caused to her body was still there. Now that the Bunker was gone, she simply wouldn't get a new body if her current one got destroyed, if that happened now, it would be over. She had to be careful and probably take it a little easier for the time being, until the damage to her body was repaired and she was back in fighting condition. 
"You're right...But tell me something A2, why did you save me?"<br/>
Blushing in embarrassment, A2 folded her arms and looked away from 2B, grumpily, she told the injured android "Look...I...I respect you ok, and because of that, I didn't let you there to dies or kill you!"</p>
<p>2B tried standing up again, now using her sword as a support, but could only take one step, before falling back to her knees, she let out a groan, which was a mix of pain and frustration<br/>
"Dammit, my legs are too weak..."<br/>
Having turned away from 2B, A2 sighed and rolled her eyes, she turned back and reluctantly stretched her hand for the younger android "Here, take it. We need to get you patched up before you end up killing yourself..."<br/>
2B grabbed the hand and A2 pulled her back to her legs, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, they began walking to another room, where A2 and Pod 042 could try and fix 2B with any spare parts and materials she had collected along the way.<br/>
"A2..." 2B called out to her older counterpart, who was supporting her walking.<br/>
A2 glanced at the younger android upon hearing her name and cocked a brow "What is it?"<br/>
Thinking what she'd say next, 2B hesitated a little, before glancing back at A2 and asking "What about 9S, where is he? Did you see him or hear of him, anything?"<br/>
The older android remained quiet, like she had expected, 2B was worried whether 9S was ok or not. She couldn't know. In truth, she hadn't seen him, nor heard of him at all, other than what Pod 042 had told her while 2B was unconscious. A little hesitantly, she replied<br/>
"I'm sorry, but I didn't see him. Though your Pod here told me that he arrived soon after we had left, but for one reason or another, he was knocked off the bridge and fell to the ravine below it.</p>
<p>"What?!"</p>
<p>2B's Pod continued from where A2 had left off " The reason appears to be an earthquake, and a large structure emerging from underground, machine related in origin. Further details unknown."<br/>
Hearing that made 2B think out loud , but she quickly changed the subject back to 9S "So a machine related building? But what about 9S, is he alive?!"<br/>
"Unknown. However, the signal for Pod 153 remains active, significantly weaker however."<br/>
2B pulled away from A2, now standing on her own feet, swaying a little, she spoke<br/>
"If there's even a chance he's alive, then we've gotta go find him!"<br/>
A2 furrowed her brow, she had forgotten that 2B could be like this, she replied sharply<br/>
"No. We don't know what the new building is, or if he's even alive for that matter. And besides, you can't even fight in that state. First, we have to fix you up and wait for your full recovery. Then we can go look for 9S and find out just what the hell that thing is."<br/>
2B sighed, guess there was nothing she could do about it, she just had to wait until she was back in fighting shape. 
They entered another, slighty bigger stone room, she sat down to the edge of a wide bench-like thing with a cushion and crossed her arms.<br/>
"That's what I thought. Now, take off that skirt of yours will ya?" A2 said, pointing at 2B's ripped skirt, which at this point, covered basically nothing underneath. 2B looked down and just now realized how torn her skirt was, making a little sound in embarrassment, but ultimately complying "Alright."</p>
<p>Having taken off her torn skirt, 2B laid to the bench on her back, looking what was happening around her.<br/>
A2 walked closer to her and eyed her entire figure, from the top of her head to the tip of her boots, before saying "Alright. Pod, scan all the damage 2B's body has sustained from fighting and from the virus."<br/>
"Affirmative."<br/>
The Pod hovered over 2B and projected a small light, which moved over her body, before stopping it and stating<br/>
"Analysis: This Pod's repair equipment is designed to repair minor combat damage, so it cannot repair broken systems or other forms of severe damage."<br/>
A2 sighed and frowned, so it had come to this then. "Alright, in that case I'll do it myself."<br/>
The younger android lifted her head, she heard that correctly, right? 2B felt a little concerned regarding A2's repairing skill, but she couldn't hesitate and back down now. Since her Pod was incapable of doing it alone and the Twins weren't there, A2 was the only option left, she had to trust her. "Hmm...alright, I trust you A2." </p>
<p>2B laid her head back down and closed her eyes, letting all of her systems shut down and consciousness fade away. It didn't take long for all her systems to shut down completely. Now, she was basically just an empty shell with little to no awareness of her surroundings or what was going on in the world at the moment. Meanwhile, A2 readied her equipment and stretched her hands, glancing over to the Pod floating idly beside her, then spoke up "Alright Pod, let's get this over with..."<br/>
"Affirmative, now activating repair mode." The Pod replied, flying above 2B's body and activating a Pod program similar in appearance to the scanning program, a yellowish light illuminated 2B's body once again, this time though, for another purpose.  </p>
<p>A2 cracked her fingers and neck, then proceeded to step closer to 2B's body and got to work. The best way to repair the damage was to open her stomach and chest area, since under there, were the most damaged parts of her, as well the most important part of a YoRHa-android; their Black Box. She began working, first removing 2B's upper dress and leotard, gaining access to her stomach and chest area, leaving 2B with only gloves and boots on.<br/>
"Huh, looks like they made some "improvements" to her, and not just to her systems and software..."<br/>
A2 pointed out, referring to "certain parts" of 2B's body, before looking down at her own body in comparison. </p>
<p>She turned her attention back upwards, noticing that Pod 042 had already gotten started with their work and removed 2B's stomach plate. Under it, was revealed a complex system of mechanical parts and wires, and some larger parts which were meant to replicate some of humans' organs. A2 was somewhat surprised by the complexity of 2B's systems.<br/>
They were more advanced than hers, not too much, but enough to make her job a tad bit harder than what she had originally thought it would be. She wasn't all that familiar with YoRHa Black Boxes, even though she, as a former YoRHa-unit possessed one of them as well. Lucky for A2, she had Pod 042 with her as help, as he/it was familiar with Black Boxes and how they function, with the Pod's assistance, A2 made good progress in her repairs of 2B. </p>
<p>Carefully but surely, she removed all parts and wiring necessary the repair the damage done to 2B's internal systems, and to get to the Black Box, which had taken critical damage from the internal overheating 2B had had on her way to the abandoned mall. Even though Pod 042 couldn't repair the most critical damage in 2B's body, it still was capable of fixing her Black Box.<br/>
A2 had underestimated the difficultyness of removing and fixing 2B's inner parts and systems, she had never thought it would be this precise and difficult. One mistake and 2B could be gone for good.<br/>
It took her, a state of the art YoRHa-android, four whole hours to remove the damaged parts alone and get a clear access to 2B's Black Box. This wasn't even the hardest part, it was just coming up. The hardest part of this whole operation would be repairing or replacing all the damaged parts inside 2B, and repairing her Black Box. A2 swore she would leave the Black Box for the Pod 042, or at least this was her intention. Surely the flying toaster would know more about the Black Boxes than she did. </p>
<p>She had no time to wonder and got back to work, lucky for herself and especially 2B, she had a variety of spare android parts, most of them from the androids she had killed during her years away from YoRHa, having used them to repair and keep herself in working order. Most of those spare parts would be compatible with 2B, since they were taken from YoRHa-androids like herself and 2B, as long as they weren't too damaged. A2 herself began repairing all the damaged parts and systems she had taken out, or replacing them by hand with similar or identical spare parts, while Pod 042 began scanning the internal damage, and with his program, fixing the minor damage and the Black Box.  </p>
<p>After many long hours, all damage done to 2B's body, in and out, was finally repaired and damaged parts were either replaced or also repaired, which would've been a lot harder and a lot more time-consuming. 2B's clothes had stayed in wearable state, meaning they weren't too dirty or broken to wear. Except her skirt, which was completely torn apart and covered basically nothing. Good thing 2B's leotard and upper dress had stayed nearly intact, as it would have been embarrassing to walk around in broken clothes, or worse, with no clothes at all! </p>
<p>It had taken A2 a total of 13 hours to put 2B back together, including the replacement of all broken parts and convincing Pod to continue his job, since it had nearly done what it was programmed to do if its owner died; he had nearly left 2B, and even suggested A2 to do the same. She wasn't having any of it though, and managed to order the Pod to stay, thanks to her new Pod command protocols 2B had shared with her. She could order the Pod to do anything it was programmed to do and it would obey both hers and 2B's commands. A2 rose up, stretching her fingers and arching her back, she spoke out "Alright, Hey Pod, gimme a diagnostic scan on 2B's body."</p>
<p>Pod 042 aknowledged the command and flew lower, stopping right above 2B's body, then activated its scan, letting a faint yellow light go over 2B's body a couple of time before stopping. The Pod stated<br/>
"All systems and bodily functions operational, no viruses detected. Conclusion: Unit 2B is repaired and ready to be reactivated."<br/>
A2 crossed her hands and shook her head "Then what are you waiting for? Do it."<br/>
Once again, the Pod simply stood there idly for few seconds, before replying<br/>
"Affirmative. However, in order to be rebooted, Unit 2B must perform a self-update to her systems. Because of this, the activation of 2B will take approximately 24 hours."<br/>
The worn android rolled her eyes and groaned in annoyance; the flying toaster had got to be kidding her! After all the trouble she had gone through for fixing 2B, now she still had to wait 24 hours for her to actually wake up.</p>
<p>During the next 24 hours, A2 didn't leave 2B's side at all, she wanted to make sure 2B was safe shen she woke up. Most she did was exchange a few words with Pod 042 every now and then, but mostly, she only thought about things: <em>Why did she rescue 2B in the first place? Honestly, she wasn't so sure of it herself. Maybe it was because deep inside she actually cared about her. No, that couldn't be it. It had to be something else, A2 refused to believe otherwise. "Maybe out of pity, that must've been it" Or at least so A2 thought, she didn't want to be soft and think she actually cared about 2B. For her, she was just another YoRHa-android, nothing more. "Or was she?" Thinking back to when she was carrying 2B to her hideout, a thought had crossed her mind. She had actually thought of 2B as an equal, and a younger familial figure humans referred to as a "little sister." If the was being completely honest with herself, she was a little worried seeing 2B suffering from the virus, but she also felt pity, she couldn't stand seeing her like that. Another android, being tortured by a virus, it truly was a fate worse than death</em>.</p>
<p>A2 sighed, resting her head on her hands, she did care about 2B after all, she just didn't want to admit it out loud. It was when she decided, she would protect 2B from now on and stay with her until the machines are gone from the surface of the Earth.</p>
<p>Hours passed by, as A2 sat there, lost in her thoughts, until the Pod inconspicuously floated behind her and announced "Elapsed time for self-update has passed. Unit 2B has been reactivated."<br/>
A2 jerked and shrieked, then look around, seeing Pod 042 floating idly in front of her face.<br/>
"What?"<br/>
"Reactivation of Unit 2B has been commenced." Pod repeated its last statement.<br/>
A2 once again rolled her eyes in annoyance and groaned "Ugh, next time try not to scare me to death! Come on, I want to be there when she wakes up..."</p>
<p> After a few minutes of wait, 2B slowly opened her eyes and rose to a sitting pose. She couldn't remember where she was or what exactly had happened, all she knew, was that she was still alive, somehow.<br/>
She didn't know either how "I'm...still alive? Bu-but how, what happened?"<br/>
Then she heard an awfully familiar voice behind her say "Welcome back..."<br/>
2B swiftly turned to see the source of the voice, it was who she had thought it would be, it was A2.<br/>
"A2...But...how?" 
The older android scoffed a little "You don't remember? I saved you from the virus and brought you here. After that, we patched you up with all that I have and here we are."<br/>
"So...you saved me a repaired me...But why?"<br/>
2B didn't have the faintest idea why A2 would have done that, considering how she had been in the past, this was extremely unlike her.<br/>
A2 was taken aback by this question, she had not expected it, she quickly regained her composure and shrugged "Dunno. Maybe I respect you and didn't want you to die..."<br/>
"Oh...I see. Well, in any case...Thank you A2."</p>
<p>A faint smile spread on A2's face "You're welcome." She replied nonchalantly, then beckoned 2B to follow her "Come on...We've got a lot to do before we can go out there and kick those tincans asses..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Soo...like I said at the beginning, this took way longer to make than what I would've preferred, but I guess some things can't be changed.<br/>I'm also not too proud how this turned out, but I don't have the time, nor the patience to try and rewrite this, so this will have to do.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Preparing for the future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The 3rd chapter has arrived, after a freakishly long time...But what can I say? A writer's block is hell...<br/>Anyway, let's get into the chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Little over a week, 10 days exactly had passed since A2 had rescued 2B from imminent death at the hands of the virus - and repaired her, instead of letting her die, or ending 2B's life herself... After that, A2 hadn't let go of 2B - or had let her go, but had instead decided to stay with her for the time being and make sure she doesn't get herself killed - at least not yet...</p><p>Because 2B had been in very bad shape after the virus had nearly killed her, and even after A2 had patched her up, A2 wanted her to be in fighting condition before she would head off to God knows where. She didn't know why she was doing this. That's why she had begun training with 2B herself, to help the younger android get her full strength and operating efficiency back, which, according to Pod, had been only around 20-30% when she first woke up after being repaired.<br/>
Currently, the two were sparring near the Forest King Castle. It was a dangerous place, as there were usually several troops of knight-like machine lifeforms roaming around the area, claiming the territory as their kingdom and trying to protect it from any outsiders. As well as avenge their King "Immanuel", a machine lifeform in the form of a baby, who'd been long since dead, thanks to A2 killing him, while conveniently running into to 2B and 9S there. Androids were no strangers to this kind of hostility from the Forest machines. Luckily, there were no machine lifeforms around at the moment, which meant that the two androids could practice in peace - and without any interruptions.</p><p>Sparks flew through the air and loud clanking sounds were made, echoing in the vast and seemingly endless forest, as two swords collided against each other, time after time... Their wielders tirelessly trying to outmatch and defeat the other, the one they were up against. 2B grunted and gritted her teeth together, trying to hold her ground and push away A2's blade, which she was using to pressure the younger one, a smug grin on her face.<br/>
She used her right foot to kick 2B backwards, pushing her backwards from her stomach with some force. 2B stumbled and slid backwards a meter or two, nearly falling over, but struck her sword, Virtuous Contract into the ground, managing to regain her balance and footing. What she didn't except, was A2 attacking immediately with a downward swing, giving her only little time to react.</p><p>She hastily, and quite sloppily blocked A2's strike, but was unable to counterattack. The older android switfly outskilled and disarmed her, launching the Virtuous Contract off 2B's hands. The sword fell blade first into the ground. A2 pointed her Type-4O Sword towards 2B, who fell to one knee, with a grunt<br/>
"I yield..." She said, staring at the ground, eyes half-closed.<br/>
She had lost, again. It was not the first time however. During these 10 days spent with A2 in the forest, 2B had not only regained her former strength, but grown even stronger, thanks to her limited adaptation capabilities, which had not reached their limits yet, meaning that 2B's strength still had room for growth. But even so, she was still no match for A2, her skill with a sword and strength were on completely different level compared to her, despite being a "B-model" android, which was supposedly an improved version of A2's older "Attacker"-model.<br/>
If A2 was too much for even 2B, then comparing some weaker unit, like 9S to A2, or even her would be <strong>totally</strong> unfair. Scanners like 9S weren't designed for battle - despite often carrying a weapon around with them, so naturally they wouldn't be as strong as "Battle" or "Attacker"-models like 2B and A2, at least not physically. Their hacking abilities made it up for them, most of the time that is.</p><p>A2 drew back her sword, striking it blade first into the ground, and stretched her hand for 2B, noting<br/>
"Hmph, not bad...You've clearly improved.."</p><p>2B lifted her gaze from the ground and grabbed A2's skinless hand, the black material feeling weird against her glove, and the latter pulled her back to her feet.<br/>
Without her visor, A2 could see 2B's entire face, as well as her visible surprise "Really, you really think so?"<br/>
For A2, it was a familiar face, not only from the various past encounters with her, but because their faces were the same. The same model. They were nearly identical, so from that, A2 knew her expression was genuine surprise.<br/>
"Totally, yeah. If I had to guess...I'd even say we're close to equal in strength now. Which, I guess means we're ready now.." </p><p>"Ready for what exactly?"
"Ready to go out there and face the world 2B.."</p><p>2B cocked a brow, only being able to guess what A2 was really meaning by saying that.<br/>
"And what excatly do you meant by that, A2?"</p><p>A2 wanted to scoff and laugh at 2B's question - and here she had thought it was completely obvious what she had meant. For how 2B had not guessed what she was chasing, she had no idea.<br/>
She pulled her sword up from the ground with her right hand, the worn blade making a sharp metallic 'schwing'-sound. A2 spun the sword in her hand from its hilt, then put it on her back beside her bigger and wider bladed greatsword known as the Type-4O Blade. A faint yellow halo or ring formed around the sword, keeping it still midair on her back.<br/>
A2 let out a small chuckle, shrugged to herself and shook her head, she was slightly amused at 2B's cluelessness.<br/>
She got serious again "What I mean by that is that we're going out there."<br/>
She pointed at the peak of the mysterious Tower, which could be seen towering (no pun intended) over the tallest of the trees in the distance.</p><p>As 2B had put her sword away, both of her hands were now free - and she lifted her gloved right hand to her face, stroking her chin with a slightly puzzled look on her face. During her and A2's training, she had forgotten nearly everything about the rest of the world; but now these important things were starting to return to her mind.<br/>
Her gaze followed A2's finger, which was still pointed at the peak of the Tower, 2B said "So we're finally going out there, huh?" She stroked her chin again, before silently muttering to herself "I wonder..Is he still alive...?"</p><p>A2 turned to face her counterpart, pulling out her Type 4O-sword. She laid her left hand on the blade and slid her fingers across its sharp edge - due to all the training they had done, the blade had gone dull...<br/>
She lifted her head and her eyes met 2B's "Well, shall we get going or what?"</p><p>2B had taken a note of A2 eyeing her sword, and responded "Yeah. But before we go..there's something I want to do first."<br/>
A2 spun her sword around, taking a reverse grip from it and slamming it back into the ground. She crossed her arms and asked "And what might that be? I thought you wanted to find <em>your friend</em>.."</p><p>"I did, and still do. But if- and when we encouter more machines, we must be ready for them. So, that's why I want my weapons to be ready too."<br/>
2B pulled out both Virtuous Contract and Treaty, eyeing the two swords whilst purposefully avoiding A2's sharp, but asking gaze. There was something unnerving about A2's gaze, like everytime their eyes met, A2 was directly staring into her soul, or would have, if androids had souls. 2B didn't really want to think about what it was - and was more concerned about the shape her two swords were in.<br/>
The two swords used to be beautiful, clean white and shiny, reflective like two mirrors. Clear enough for their user to see their face reflected on their blades, or to blind someone with reflected sunlight. The blades used to be sharp enough to cut machines in pieces like butter, and even destroy other androids with little trouble. But now, they were dull, dirty, scratched and dented, nowhere near as beautiful as they used to be.</p><p>Before heading out, 2B wanted to fix that.</p><p>A2 lifted a brow at her statement and shrugged "Hmph, I don't see any harm in that I suppose...But what I wanna know is how you're going to do that?"<br/>
2B furrowed her brows and made a small smirk, she returned the two swords back to her back, motioning the older android to follow her "Hmph, follow me..."</p><p>"Alright, lead the way. Come on Pod.." Replied A2, walking after 2B.<br/>
"Affirmative. Target coordinates for Unit 2B's destination marked." Pod stated, hovering near A2, serving as a guide to her.</p><p>Both androids and Pod left their training ground, which by the way, was at A2's hideout deep in the forest, near the Castle though. 2B was on the lead, as she was the one with the general knowledge of where they were going.<br/>
Out of the forest's deeper parts, they came to an open, where stood several stone pillars, some of them fallen, and small triumphal arches. The open area was in front of the Forest Castle's main wall and gate, which unfortunately was inaccessible due to the bridge missing, which was supposed to connect the open area and the gate. Luckily, there was a collaped part of the wall, which connected to the Castle's inner courtyard to the outside forest, fuctioning as a bridge of sorts.<br/>
2B lead them to the machine free courtyard and into the Forest Castle itself, A2 walking a few steps behind her, silently questioning to herself where 2B was taking them. Though A2 was quite sure the younger android most likely knew what she was doing.</p><p>Going deeper into the castle, the pair of androids encountered several squads of knight-like machine lifeforms, who tried to banish, or rather destroy the intruders to "avenge their King and protect their castle and kingdom".<br/>
Taking care of the hostile machines took little to no effort for them, a pair of powerful combat androids. Despite 2B trying to be a bit more careful; she had been repaired over a week ago, but this was the first time since the virus outbreak, that she faced anything other than A2, she had no idea how strong she really was. In addition, training with A2 wasn't as serious and there was little risk of dying in process, but this time it was a different situation.<br/>
After several long corridors, multiple stairs and a confusing library, they eventually reached their destination; A seemingly dead end on a broken bridge, which in turn was under the bridge leading into the Royal Chamber part of the castle.</p><p>A2 was equally confused and a little irritated "Really 2B, this was our destination? A dead end in the castle? Tch, what a waste..."</p><p>"Not exactly...Help me out..." 2B walked closer to the wall, grabbing a hold of small outward parts of it and started pulling it away. (Un)surprisingly, the wall began sliding away from its place. Slowly, but surely.<br/>
Noticing this, and not bothering to act too surprised, A2 decided not to just watch from the side, and instead joined her in dragging the heavy 'wall' away. Her mentality for this was "the faster they can get this done, the faster can go and do something actually useful".<br/>
Halfway through, the wall was revealed to be a large box instead of an actual wall, 2B knew what it was for, but A2 didn't have the faintest idea - she only guessed that someone had placed it there deliberately. The box apparently covered an entrance to a hidden room, from where echoed a loud clanking sound.<br/>
</p><p>Jumping over the box, the androids walked into the room, A2 had never seen this room before, even though she had been in this castle probably countless of times before - and not once had she even noticed the box covering the entrance to this room.<br/>
</p><p>She had always thought it was just another wall. A2 mentally facepalmed and felt like an idiot for this. She had never even considered the possibility of there being a hidden room behind the large box blocking the doorway.</p><p>The room was small and quite dark, only source of light being some sort of large furnace or forge on the back of the room. There was a distinct smell inside the room, it was a mix of metal, oil and burned wood. It was also noticeably warmer in the room than outside. On the front part of the room, there was a large table with multiple weapons on it. They were most likely on showcase, as well as weapons on stands next to the doorway on its right side, coming from the outside that is.<br/>
</p><p>Behind the table stood an anvil, and by the anvil - machine lifeform, dressed in an armor which resembled ancient human samurai. The machine was forging what looked like a sword on the anvil. The machine set its hammer down on the anvil, and took the glowing piece of metal to its hand, examined it, and dipped it to a bucket of water. The newly forged weapon made a loud hiss and emitted a lot of steam to the room. The strange machine eyed its new weapon, before putting it aside and turning towards the front of the room, having heard the clacking of heels behind its back. It was a clear sign that someone was about to-, or had already entered the room.</p><p>The machine turned to the androids and greeted them "Aah, it appears that I have visitors! Androids I see..." The machine had an unusually "human-like" voice for - well, being a machine. It was deep and less "metallic" than that of the other machines'.<br/>
2B greeted the machine with a nod, before opening her mouth and properly greeting it "Hello blacksmith Masamune." The armored machine, known as Masamune, spread his arms and spoke "Ah...Greetings android 2B.."<br/>
Unexpectedly, A2 snapped at 2B's direction and pulled out her sword, ready to attack and destroy the machine that stood in front of her "Wait what?! 2B, that's a machine, an enemy!"<br/>
The younger android raised her hand in front of A2, to stop her from attacking - lowered, and shook her head "No A2, stand down! You're wrong.." She lifted her head to face the machine and pointed at it with an open palm "this is Masamune. A peaceful blacksmith living in this castle who doesn't want to fight. I know he's a machine, but he means no harm to us. You could even say he's...an ally. He's actually the reason we came here."</p><p>2B could feel the anger rising in A2's voice "Are you saying we came here because of a frickin' machine?!"<br/>
</p><p>"I am..."<br/>
</p><p>A2 groaned, rolling her head and eyes about "Ugh, you've gotta be kidding me..."<br/>
The machine spoke "It is true, I wish not to fight anymore...I merely live to build weapons for others to use, not myself...For doing only good, not evil.." The way he spoke was very wise, like an old and experienced master who has honed his craft to perfection. His accent and general style of speaking was also different, he spoke humbly, but at the same time like a noble or royal person, pronouncing the letter 'R' only when it was necessary. (A/N: like how Brits stereotypically speak in Tv-shows etc.)<br/>
Masamune laid his rusty and worn out hands on the metallic table "So...How can the old Masamune help you two wandering androids? Why has your journey brought you here, to my shop?" 
2B took a few steps forwards and pulled out both of her swords, laying them on the table for the Swordsmith to see "Ah...The two swords of Virtue...So, what can I do for you child?" 
"I would be grateful if you could sharpen my swords...A2's as well."<br/>
As a reply, the machine nodded his armored head and blinked his green round eyes "Very well android...Have her bring her weapons here as well... However, I require a payment. In materials...and <em>G</em>.."</p><p>2B took a swift glance at A2, who huffed and shrugged, visibly irritated by this, before handing over her weapons to the machine. She leaned closer and pointed at him "If you dare do anything funny to my weapons...I'll rip you apart tincan..."<br/>
She threatened the machine, turned around and walked out of the small workshop. 2B looked behind her as she walked out, tilting her head, kind of confused at the older android's sudden reaction. She knew A2 didn't like, and in fact hated machines, but hadn't expected this kind of behavior from her. She stroked her chin and turned back to the armored machine standing behind the table.<br/>
2B sighed "Fine. I'll pay for the both of us...Pod." She gave her Pod a sharp look, to which the flying box responded by descending to the front of the table. 
"Affirmative. Commencing payment."</p><p>The exact materials requested by Masamune materialised onto Pod 042's small hands the same way 2B's sword would sometimes return to her, materialising out of thin air. 
The Pod descended just enough to hand the materials staright to the machine's hands. 2B straightened her right hand and opened her palm, allowing small, seemingly glowing pieces of metal materialise on her gloved palm. It was the currency only known as "<em>G</em>", commonly used by both androids and machines alike in this desolate world. She handed the <em>G</em> over to the swordsmith, who observed the materials and money he had obtained, nodding his head in acceptance.<br/>
"Hmm, yes...With these, I can improve your weapons a thousandfold! Now, let me get to work. I only ask you to wait android..."<br/>
Luckily, but also unbeknownst to her, 2B had been carrying enough materials and <em>G</em> with her to improve both her and A2's weapons to their full potential. Without her visor, she had less knowledge of the environment, and no way to keep track of her Pod's inventory.</p><p>"Of course.." 2B stood back and leaned on the doorway wall, crossing her arms and lifing her right foot to be against the wall. She watched as the masterful machine began working its magic on her swords:<br/>
It first examined the damage, then washed the swords with water and some suspicious looking liquid, which frankly smelled really bad. Even to 2B's nose and smell sensors it was a foul smell, which made her slightly disgusted. Though she wasn't sure if it was even possible for androids to experience disgust. Moments like this made her hate the fact that she was made with such feats, to replicate humans in nearly every way possible.</p><p>The machine dried the washed swords with a small towel, before throwing it to a large cubical rock beside the forge and table - and laying the swords to his anvil. The worst dirt had come off the blades with a good wash, but there was still some visible dirt, as well as the now fully visible scrathes, dents and slash marks. He examined the damage and fired up his forge, beginning warming up both the <em>G</em> and materials, as well as the blades of the swords.<br/>
As the blades of Virtuous Contract and Treaty were glowing hot and near their melting points, Masamune poured the molten mixture of <em>G</em> and the materials on the blades, making them emit something white. 2B wasn't quite sure whether it was smoke or steam. Having the strange mixture poured onto the blades, Masamune took out his forge hammer, starting to reshape and reforge the blades of both swords, them being too damaged to simply be only washed and polished.<br/>
The entire process took only about 30-40 minutes, that includes warming up the blades, pouring the mixture of materials and <em>G</em> on them, and reforging and hammering both blades back into shape. 2B was impressed at the pace the machine was working.</p><p>Masamune took out rough looking sandpaper and smoother sandpaper - and a file, they were for polishing the blades. The machine made swift and precise progress in polishing the newly reforged blades of 2B's swords, making sure to go over each square centimeter of the blade multiple times, not to miss anything. To strive for perfection. His speed and accuracy were like nothing 2B had seen ever in her life before, he was so fast, but also extremely careful and precise in his work. With his fast work, Masamune got the swords polished in no time - and soon, the gunmetal gray blades were clean and reflective like two mirrors. The smith repaired the damaged guards and worn-out hilts, before waxing and giving the blades a thin layer of white, near-transparent paint, restoring 2B's precious swords to their former glory.</p><p>As both swords were now ready, Masamune handed them back to 2B, who accepted them gladly. She gripped the weapons, one in each hand. A faint white aura radiated from both of them upon her touch, as well as white mist or smoke-like particles rose from the blades. Those were the signs that the weapons' full potential and power had been unleashed. 2B put her swords on her back and thanked the machine "Thank you..." Masamune nodded as an aknowledgement of the gratitude, before moving over to A2's Type-4O weapons, eyeing them multiple times, then stopping all together. "Forgive me android, but what is this weapon? I have seen all kinds of swords and other weapons, but never anything like this..."</p><p>2B was already about to head out, but turned back, hearing being called upon. She walked closer to the smith's table "Those are YoRHa's Type-4O swords." She hesitated with her words a bit. Saying the word 'YoRHa' made something inside her hurt, knowing they were all gone now, reduced to atoms. "The smaller one is the Sword, and the bigger one, greatsword if you will, is the Blade. You can go over the same treatment for them as you did with my weapons, but I advice to be careful...This series' weapons have hidden electronic parts inside which only activate once the weapon is at its full power. But nonetheless, they will kill you if you're careless." She spoke coldly, meaning she was serious about it.</p><p>Masamune laid his hands on the strange weapons and fingered their dull blades "How intriguing...I will make sure to be careful with this weapon.." 
2B nodded "I would be grateful if you'd be able to bring out their power..." She glanced at the doorway - into the sunlight, before turning back "And I'm sure A2 will be as well.." 
The Swordsmith lifted his gaze from the swords up to 2B "Very well android. I will see what I'm able to do. However, I do not wish to bother you, but I may require your assistance, as I am completely unfamiliar with these weapons."</p><p>2B looked away, furrowing her brows; this had not been in her mind when she came here "<em>Damn it. I wasn't expecting that I'd have to do something like this when I came here...But if that machine is as unfamiliar with A2's weapons as he says, I think it's better to give him a hand with them...It would be a waste for him to die after all..</em>" She thought to herself. In addition, this would serve as a learning experience for her. As she was a combat android, she had not past experience in repairing or upgrading any kind of weapons. She had always had someone else do it for her, whether it be the Resistance Weapons trader, the machine swordsmith Masamune, or the YoRHa maintenance squad. It was time for her to learn to take care of her weapons herself, knowing she couldn't rely on the Weapons trader or Masamune forever, now that YoRHa was gone. </p><p>"Alright, I'll help you." 2B finally replied, taking a glance over her right shoulder at her Pod, where it had been silently hovering "Pod, go out to keep A2 company while I'm working with weaponsmith Masamune."<br/>
"Affirmative." The Pod replied, doing a 180 degree turn and hovering out of the doorway. </p><p> "I appreciate your help android."<br/>
"Of course. Both of us benefit from this. You get your work done, while I get my weapons repaired - and learn to do it myself in addition to that."<br/>
The armored machine blinked its small green eyes "Ah yes, I see you have good intentions. Now, let us begin..."<br/>
2B stepped behind the front table and began working on A2's swords with Masamune. Together, they remade and improved the swords, 2B mainly helping with the electronics and such, as it was logically a better choice to leave the forging and polishing to "the professional". Those parts 2B followed from the sidelines, paying close attention to the machine's work. She herself had more knowledge on how the power systems of the Type-4O weapons functioned - and was able to help with them. With the two of them working, it didn't take any longer than an hour to repair and upgrade A2's two swords, bringing out their full power. </p><p>Blue energy surged out of the blades as 2B finally took hold of them, one on each hand. The blue energy signified the Type-4O weapons' hidden ability to generate and store energy in themselves, boosting attacks for a short period of time when initially used.  "Most impressive weapons, those are. I have become keenly interested in them and wish to learn more about them.." The weaponsmith exclaimed, impressed by the energy surging out of the blades of the two swords.<br/>
2B looked at them solemnly, before sighing "Right. They were the latest models of YoRHa, used by most of us...Before..."<br/>
"Ah, I see...Pascal already told me about the destruction of YoRHa...My deepest condolences android.."<br/>
</p><p>2B made a small, faint sound, before taking one last look at the weapons and lifting her gaze. She was trying her best to hide her sorrow and grief she felt knowing everyone was dead. Hiding her emotions harder than she had thought - now that she didn't have her blindfold-visor anymore to hide her face behind. There was no point in hiding them anymore anyways. "Thank you again for everything..If you'd like, I can bring you one of these the next time I visit here..."<br/>
Masamune nodded and blinked, before bowing its head and armored, cylindrical body "Thank you. I wish you luck on your future endeavors and hope we meet again soon...2B"<br/>
2B showed a faint, partially forced smile on her face as she turned around and turned her, saying over her shoulder "Goodbye for now..." Before walking out of the dark and small workshop.  </p><p>She found A2 sitting on the edge of the broken bridge, which had once connected the Royal Chambers to the rest of the castle. The older android was boredly staring to the forest outside of the walls, Pod 042 idly floating by her shoulder. 2B guessed she had told it to shut up. She walked closer. The older android turned around to the clacking sound of heels, guessing it was 2B.<br/>
She was right "Huh, about time you showed up..." She rose to her feet, noticing that the younger android was carrying her Type-4O weapons on her hands.<br/>
2B stopped in front of her and extended her arms forward, holding A2's newly upgraded weapons<br/>
"Here. Take them." She said in an almost demanding tone. A2 took a look at 2B's near-emotionless face, then at the weapons, before shrugging and taking them - putting them straight to her back. She turned around, looking back into the seemingly endless forest and letting 2B step beside her, to stare into the forest as well. </p><p>The older android turned her head slightly to her left, where 2B was standing "You still want to go?" A2 didn't actually need an answer for that question, she knew 2B was dedicated to find out where 9S was - and what in the world that strange tower was.<br/>
"I do." 2B nodded and turned her head, eyes meeting A2's once again, she gave the older android a meanish, or at least a dead serious look.<br/>
"Alright. Let's get going.."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I actually don't know how forging works and was too lazy to look it up, so what is said in the text will have to do.<br/>That said, next chapter is already in the works, but will take time.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That concludes the first chapter of my first multi-chapter fic.<br/>If you're interested in this (story) in any way, please let me know what you think about this chapter, any criticism is welcome.<br/>I am still new and learning, so I might not be as good as some other writers yet.<br/>Well anyways, I hope to be able to update soon and see some of you then!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>